


Reminiscence

by midnightSushi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Poetry, hhhh how the fukl do tags work, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightSushi/pseuds/midnightSushi
Summary: A poem written for Nessotherly's A New Journey collection, based on the prompt "Beginnings".





	Reminiscence

A dull, ordinary boy  
That was what they'd called me  
And maybe they were right  
But nothing has felt ordinary  
Ever since that night

Sometimes I still think about it  
Had I only known that  
When I reached out for your hand  
I would unlock a destiny  
Beyond what I could understand

And when it felt  
Like my whole world  
Was bursting at the seams  
I felt you there beside me  
Inside me? Whatever that means

It seems so long ago now  
When we would run along the beach  
Not a care in the world  
Beyond what our eyes  
And what our hearts could reach

Now, we're fighting battles  
Saving worlds  
And bringing all the truths to light  
And while I wouldn't have it  
Any other way,

I really miss that night.


End file.
